


Two Trucks Having Sex

by fabsatan



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Car Sex, M/M, two trucks having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan
Summary: My muscles, my muscles, involuntarily flexorBDSM car-on-car porn
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Two Trucks Having Sex

Chad nursed his gasoline as he swept his eyes across the bar. Of all the gay bars in town, this one was known as the place to go when you wanted a more adventurous hookup, but he knew pickup trucks like himself were not what people usually looked for in a sub. He’d already been shot down twice, and propositioned once by a pretty little sedan who assumed he  _ must _ be a dom and immediately left once he found out what Chad was looking for, and he was considering going home when he saw  _ him _ . The most beautiful pickup truck he had ever seen had just driven into the bar, and as they locked eyes, he impossibly started to make his way toward Chad.

“Buy you another?” he asked, indicating Chad’s gas. The stranger’s voice was doing strange things to his engine, and he could only nod mutely in response.

“I’m Bradley. You got a name?”

“Ch-Chad.” he replied, cursing himself for stumbling over his words like a teenager with a crush.

“Well aren’t you just adorable.” Bradley leaned closer, and whispered low enough that only Chad could hear. “I know the night’s still young, but any chance I might take you home tonight?”

“Yes!” he squeaked. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him, but Bradley only laughed affectionately, a low rumble Chad could listen to forever.

After a few drinks, they decided to go to Bradley’s apartment. Kinks were negotiated, and it turned out they were surprisingly compatible. After some foreplay, Bradley slid a snow cover over Chad’s windshield, blindfolding him, and looped a chain through his front bumper, gently guiding him to a wall and securing the chain into place, though Chad couldn’t tell to what.

He heard the noise of the wheel clamp locking into place and rolled backward experimentally, finding that he was quite thoroughly pinned to his current position. Chad trembled in anticipation. He heard the sound of a door opening, and suddenly Brad left a deep scratch along his side with the edge of his door. Chad’s paint job would be ruined. Just the thought of going outside tomorrow, with scratches on display for the world to see, got his engine revving.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Brad was clearly trying for a cooly amused tone, but Chad knew from his voice he wasn't the only one affected by this. “How do you like this?” and suddenly there was something blocking his tailpipe, and his exhausts couldn't get out, and he was getting dizzy, and just when he started thinking he might pass out, it was cleared again. He blinked, not that it made much difference behind his snow cover, and breathed.

“Still good?” came Bradley’s voice, with just a touch of concern.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was… Amazing.”

Bradley seemed to be able to tell Chad needed a moment to collect himself, because the next thing he felt was a brush along his sides, the pressure gentle rather than bruising. As he let himself be lulled by the soothing motions, they were suddenly replaced by a sharp scratch along his yet-unmarked side, which brought his attention right back to the scene.

“We’re going to try something a little harder now, alright?” Bradley put a carjack under Chad, elevating him, and his mind ran through the things they’d discussed, until he heard liquid spilling beneath him, and realized his transmission fluid was being removed. Suspended above the ground, leaking out, he felt with sudden clarity how completely at Bradley’s mercy he was. He felt weak, overheated, but he loved the feeling of helplessness that came with it.

Just as it nearly became too much, it suddenly stopped, and Bradley was refilling his fluid. Scratch that,  _ over _ filling his fluid. “Too much.” Chad mumbled.

“Yes.” he agreed easily. “Do you want me to stop?” and then it clicked in Chad’s mind. He was doing it on purpose. Right, they’d discussed this. Chad had never tried it before, but he found that with Bradley in control he liked everything they’d tried so far. “Chad?” came Bradley’s voice again. Right, he hadn’t replied.

“No,” he whispered. “Don’t stop.”

Overfilled as he was, his transmission fluid was leaking all over, and Brad decided to put his tongue to use, stimulating every sensitive part of his underside, which was even more responsive with the additional pressure of the transmission fluid, until Chad came with a scream, spilling oil everywhere, making even more of a mess as it mixed with his transmission fluid. Bradley carefully lowered him to the ground, removing his binds and his blindfold, lightly nuzzling their bumpers together. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Incredible.” was Chad’s mildly slurred reply. “And very tired. But I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emma, I hope you're proud of me for this


End file.
